Iggy's World
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Iggy Koopa has been banished by the other Koopalings. He finds a forest to set as his own evil kingdom, Iggy's World, but Ghirahim and Phosphora already rule over Iggy's World, and Iggy is determined to win it back! A miscellaneous crossover
1. Iggy's World

**Iggy's World**

I wrote this as a miscellaneous crossover in honor of Iggy Koopa, who is not one of the four Koopalings to appear in the upcoming Mario & Sonic, which annoys me because he is my favorite Koopaling, and Wendy, who is one of the four, is my least favorite.

Incase you hadn't guessed, the title is a reference to the postcredits scene of the Super Mario Bros. movie.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. Rated T for violence

 **Chapter 1: Iggy's World**

The seven Koopalings stood together, plotting mischief.

"Quick question," said Ludwig von Koopa, the oldest and self-proclaimed leader of the Koopalings. "Is light a wave or particle?"

Six Koopalings spoke in unison. "Particle," said Larry, Morton, Wendy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig.

"Wave," said Iggy, the demented Koopaling with the glasses and green shell.

The other six Koopalings glared at Iggy.

"You are no longer our brother," said Ludwig. You are banished from the Koopalings forever!"

"I will have my revenge!" said Iggy, and he stormed off, cursing.

...

About an hour later, Iggy was standing in a forest he had wandered into.

"This forest is perfect for my evil kingdom," said Iggy. "And from this forest I shall take over the rest of the world! I'll call it... Iggy's World!"

Suddenly, Mr. Resetti, Starfy, and Devil appeared. (AN: These are my three least favorite Assist Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

"Halt!" said Resetti, the annoying mole. "What is a common Koopa doin' in this forest? It belongs to the Assist Trophies!"

"We serve the Supreme Assist Trophies," said Starfy.

"And we enslave the kinder Assist Trophies," said Devil.

"So Shadow and Midna are in Iggy's World," said Iggy, remembering the black hedgehog and the Twilight Princess.

" _IGGY'S WORLD?!_ " said Resetti. "This forest belongs to the Supreme Assist Trophies, not some two-bit Koopa like you! Let's kill him!"

"I thought we were supposed to kidnap common Koopas," said Starfy.

"I don't care," said Resetti. "We're tearing him apart right now!"

Iggy opened his mouth and shot a blast of flame at the three Assist Trophies, reducing them to a pile of ash.

"Supreme Assist Trophies that are trying to take Iggy's World away from me!" said Iggy. "Show yourself!"

Phosphora flew in and stopped in front of Iggy, sitting on nothing. "Yes, you called?" she said.

"Wow!" said Iggy. "She's... cute."

Phosphora blushed affectionately. "And you're so adorably demented," she said.

"So you're the Supreme Assist Trophy that's trying to usurp Iggy's World," said Iggy.

"I rule this forest alongside the most evil, twisted, sadistic Assist Trophy there ever was," said Phosphora.

As if on cue, Ghirahim teleported in at Phosphora's side.

" _GHIRAHIM!_ " said Iggy. "You shall not take Iggy's World from me!"

"Should we cook his eyes into soup or simply cut his throat?" said Ghirahim.

"Finding the Night Crystal is our number one priority," said Phosphora. "Let's just blast him over the waterfall."

"I'll take you both on right now!" said Iggy.

Ghirahim and Phosphora casually raised their hands and blasted Iggy with an energy wave – Phosphora with cyan electricity and Ghirahim with purple darkness. Iggy went flying over the edge of a waterfall.

"No one could survive a fall like that," said Ghirahim. "Let's report to the boss."


	2. Hunt for the Dragonballs

**Iggy's World**

AN: This chapter does not involve Iggy at all, and is a parody of a certain arc of Dragonball Z.

 **Chapter 2: Hunt for the Dragonballs**

Ghirahim and Phosphora appeared in the Dark Castle, where a dark ball with stars on it hovered before them.

"Have you found the Night Crystal yet?" said Nightmare.

"No," said Ghirahim. "Some Koopa named Iggy came in claiming this forest was his, but we killed him."

"I want that crystal," said Nightmare. "I need it to regain my full power!"

"If only Planet Namek existed in our crossover universe!" said Ghirahim.

"Actually, I think it does," said Phosphora. "I might have located it. I can give you its coordinates, and you can teleport us there so we can get the Dragonballs and wish for the Night Crystal."

"Sounds promising," said Nightmare. "Off you go then."

Ghirahim stood next to Phosphora and teleported with her. They reappeared on a planet with green sky and bluish grass.

Two green aliens with antennas stood before them. Nameks, Ghirahim and Phosphora knew.

"Ajusa, we have visitors!" said the shorter Namek.

"Welcome to Namek, home of the Dragonballs!" said the taller Namek.

"So the Dragonballs are here," Ghirahim said quietly to Phosphora. "Let's torture their whereabouts out of them."

"No," said Phosphora. "Far easier to let them lead us to the Dragonballs, then kill them." Speaking up so the two Nameks could hear her, she said "We're looking for the Dragonballs to wish our friend back to this dimension. What are your names?"

"He's the worst doctor on the entire planet," said the taller Namek.

"And my comic sidekick here is Zaacro," said Raiti. "We'll help you find the Dragonballs. We have a dragon radar."

Raiti led Ghirahim and Phosphora to a lake. "The first Dragonball is in there," he said.

Raiti and Ghirahim dove into the lake while Phosphora sat on nothing by the water's edge. About a minute later Ghirahim came back up.

"Did you find it?" said Phosphora.

"No," said Ghirahim. "Maybe if you did some work every once and a while."

"If I run into sharks there, I can't blast them," said Phosphora. "It'll electrify the entire lake and fry Raiti. We need him alive."

"There are no sharks in here," said Ghirahim, who knew Phosphora was just being lazy.

Then Raiti resurfaced with the a dragonball in his hand. "I found it!" he said. "A dragonball!"

They found the second dragonball in the mouth of a skull in a coffin in a tomb. Then Raiti located the third in a lake of acid. Ghirahim put on a geranium suit attached to a rope and dove into the lake, and within ten seconds he returned with the dragonball.

Raiti stayed behind with the three dragonballs while Zaacro took over for him. Searching the desert for the fourth dragonball, Phosphora began singing horribly, much to Ghirahim's annoyance.

Then a tornado appeared.

"The dragonball is inside there!" said Phosphora. "Let's jump in and get it!"

"No way!" said Ghirahim. "Let's just wait until the tornado dies!"

"Here it won't ever stop," said Zaacro. "Like the eye on Jupiter it keeps on spinning."

"Stand back," said Ghirahim, and he raised his hand.

"No!" said Phosphora. "If you blast the tornado you might destroy the dragonball!"

"Dragonballs can withstand acid," muttered Ghirahim.

Phosphora jumped into the tornado. Using her superior speed she grabbed the dragonball, then blasted the bottom of the tornado with lightning, destroying it.

The trio searched a forest for the fifth Dragonball, and entered a castle where they found the Dragonball on the ear of a sleeping giant.

"Let's slit his throat," said Ghirahim.

"No!" said Zaacro. "This giant is not easy to kill! We'll have to take it without waking him up!"

Ghirahim grabbed the dragonball and pulled on it while Phosphora and Zaacro pulled him backwards. Finally Ghirahim pulled the dragonball off the giant's ear. But then the giant woke up.

"Fee fi fo fum! Tiny people yum yum!" said the giant as he advanced toward them.

Ghirahim blasted the giant's shoulder while Phosphora blasted the giant's side, blowing huge chunks out of him. The giant grabbed Phosphora by the feet and dangled her upside-down. Ghirahim blasted the giant's hand to pieces, sending Phosphora falling flat on her face. Then Zaacro flew by and grabbed Ghirahim and Phosphora by the feet, flying away with them.

"Nooooooooooo!" said the giant in despair.

"Couldn't you have just flown us away?" Ghirahim said to Phosphora as Zaacro carried them to the site of the sixth dragonball.

"Are you kidding?" said Phosphora. "You're the one with the bloodlust!"

They reached the sixth dragonball, inside an ice cave, and used weak energy waves to melt the ice around it without causing a cavein.

"Where's Zaacro?" said Ghirahim, for the tall Namek had vanished mysteriously.

"Wherever he is, he left his dragon radar behind," said Phosphora, and they used it to track the seventh and final dragonball inside a building in the middle of a pool of water. As Ghirahim jumped over to it, he was suddenly frozen in the air.

Raiti and Zaacro appeared.

"Time to show you who we really are," said Raiti, and he and Zaacro shapeshifted into pink, spiked aliens. The sky changed to dark blue, the dragonballs turned to rocks, and Big Octos – half the size of the ones from Wind Waker – materialized out of thin air in the pool, one of which had his tentacle wrapped around Ghirahim.

"What are you doing on Namek?" said Phosphora.

"This ain't no Namek," said Zaacro. "We were stranded here some time ago. When you arrived, we decided to steal your ship. We constructed these quests for you as a distraction until the Stellar Winds came."

"Stellar Winds?!" said Phosphora. "What Stellar Winds?"

"The ones around this planet," said Raiti. "Only through them can a ship fly off this volcanic rock!"

"Well the joke's on you," said Ghirahim, "because we don't have no spaceship. I teleported us here."

"Then die," said Zaacro.

"Phosphora, try to save your little friend," said Raiti, motioning toward the Big Octo that had Ghirahim trapped in its tentacle.

"But be warned, those creatures are meat eaters," said Zaacro.

The Big Octo pulled Ghirahim below the water. Seconds later, the nearest Big Octo wrapped its tentacle around Phosphora's leg and pulled her under the water as well.

"Ghirahim!" said Phosphora. "Harden your defenses!"

"Wait, what?" said Ghirahim, who was very nervous. "What are you doing?"

Phosphora raised her arm.

Raiti and Zaacro stared at the lake as it was suddenly completely electrified. Phosphora and Ghirahim went flying out of the lake. Phosphora landed gracefully, unaffected by her own lightning, while Ghirahim fell to the ground.

"Anyone up for some calamari?" said Phosphora.

"Warn me the next time you're gonna do that," said Ghirahim, his eyes spinning around.

"I just did," said Phosphora.

Then they faced Raiti and Zaacro with a vengeance.

"Wait!" said Zaacro. "I can cut a deal! I have the same voice as Snails from My Little Pony!"

"I've never seen My Little Pony and I don't plan to," said Phosphora. "I might turn good." She raised her arm and shot a powerful blast of lightning at Zaacro, vaporizing him completely.

Ghirahim slashed Raiti with his sword, then licked the blood off his sword. Raiti tried to crawl away, but Ghirahim slashed him again, then drank Raiti's blood as Raiti laid down quietly and died.

Phosphora walked over to Ghirahim and assumed her sitting on nothing position. "There is no Planet Namek in this universe," she said. "Raiti and Zaacro tricked us. Let's go."

Ghirahim teleported away with Phosphora.

* * *

AN: The Nightmare featured in here is the villain of Kirby's Adventure


	3. Iggy's Secret Company

**Iggy's World**

 **Chapter 3: Iggy's Secret Company**

While Ghirahim and Phosphora were on the fake Namek, Iggy was holding onto a tree branch near the bottom of the waterfall Ghirahim and Phosphora had sent him falling over. Good thing the tree branch was here, or he'd be gone!

Iggy swung from the tree branch and landed in the water a ways away from the waterfall, and then raced over to his secret lair. His brothers and sister were unaware that he had formed his own company to dominate the world. He had intended it as a surprise, but now that he was banished, he would now keep it all to himself.

Heading his company on were the five most skilled and corrupt executives he knew. They liked to stay hidden in the shadows, but would always follow whoever had the most power, in exchange for some power of their own.

Iggy walked into the dark, shadowy room where the Big Five from Yu-Gi-Oh stood before him.

"Big Five!" said Iggy. "I have an assignment for you! I have founded a new kingdom in a forest called Iggy's World! But a creepy demon named Ghirahim and an extremely cute girl named Phosphora have hijacked it from me and I want it back! Help me destroy them!"

"In return, I want my office on the forest lake," said Gansley, the businessman who had stolen a lemonade stand from his neighbor.

"I want a theme park of penguins," said Crump, the penguin-obsessed accountant.

"I want a courtroom to wrongly imprison the good Assist Trophies," said Johnson, the corrupt lawyer who had once convinced a jury that a man who was afraid of water stole a boat.

"I want an armored tank and a mech to rival the Gundams," said Nesbitt, the techno geek.

"And I want to be your right hand man," said Lector, the coolest of the Big Five who looked and sounded different than the other four.

"I can promise you these things once I become king of Iggy's World," said Iggy.

...

Iggy and the Big Five marched into Iggy's World. Before long, they ran into Ghirahim and Phosphora again.

"So, you're still alive," said Phosphora. "Lightning Dust! Take Iggy out!"

"Cobra Kais!" said Ghirahim to five karate students with leather jackets and motorcycles. "Take out Iggy's goons!"

Gansley faced Johnny Lawrence, the leader of the Cobra Kais. Crump faced Bobby Brown, who looked the most unsure about working for a psychopath like Ghirahim. Johnson faced Tommy. Nesbitt faced Dutch, who jumped up and down. Lector faced Jimmy.

The Cobra Kais showed off some karate moves, but the Big Five knew some powerful tricks that Iggy had taught them. They transformed into Deep Sea Warrior, Nightmare Penguin, Judge Man, Robotic Knight, and Jinzo, and blasted the Cobra Kais to oblivion.

"I'm the fastest pegasus around!" said Lightning Dust. "I'm faster than Rainbow Dash, maybe even Dr. Eggman and Pinkie... Yeow!"

While Lightning Dust was bragging about her speed, Iggy hit her with a blast of flame, setting her tail on fire. Lightning Dust flew off to find the nearest body of water to put the fire out.

The Big Five faced Phosphora at once.

"We're gonna take you out!" said Gansley.

"I'd like to take you out on a date," said Crump.

"I hereby sentence you to death," said Johnson.

"You shall be terminated right away!" said Nesbitt.

Lector raised his hand to Phosphora. "Stand back," he said to Gansley, Crump, Johnson, and Nesbitt. "I'll blast her right now!"

Phosphora raised both her arms and caused a massive blast of electricity that obliterated the Big Five while Iggy watched in horror.

"Stand and face me!" said Ghirahim, who brandished a sword. Iggy pulled out a sword and duelled Ghirahim. Ghirahim slashed Iggy across the chest and licked the blood off his sword.

"Delectable," said Ghirahim. "I've never tasted Koopa blood before."

Suddenly, a man with wax wings flew in and kicked Ghirahim in the face.

"This isn't over, Icarus!" said Ghirahim. Phosphora ran over to him and he teleported away with her.

"Who are you?" said Iggy to Icarus. "Are you trying to take over Iggy's World too?"

"No," said Icarus. "I'm here to defeat my enemy, Phosphora. She has teamed up with the demon lord Ghirahim and they kidnapped my father. They want to sacrifice him to awaken some nightmare thing. The ritual calls for a sacrifice with wings."

"Ghirahim and Phosphora are my enemies too!" said Iggy, who had been seconds away from burning Icarus's wings. "Let's work together to take them down!"

"Sounds good," said Icarus, and he and Iggy shook hands. Of course Iggy wasn't interested in saving Daedalus or the world, he just wanted Iggy's World back.

* * *

AN: This is Icarus of Greek Mythology, not Pit from Kid Icarus which was named after him and also Phosphora's series of origin


	4. The Battle for Iggy's World

**Iggy's World**

 **Chapter 4: The Battle for Iggy's World**

Fighting their way through many demons and Metroids, Iggy and Icarus made their way into the Night Castle, in an area of the forest where the grass and leaves seemed dark blue and the trees seemed black. The walls of the castle were lined with torches with blue flames on them.

"Father is imprisoned somewhere in this dungeon," said Icarus. "Let's go rescue him first."

"You do that while I kill Ghirahim and Phosphora," said Iggy.

Iggy and Icarus went their separate ways. Iggy walked through the halls of the castle and climbed up the staircase leading to the tallest rooms. There, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Here already?" said Phosphora, who was sitting on nothing. "I didn't even get a chance to take a shower."

"I'll make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams," said Ghirahim, flicking his snakelike tongue.

"I'm gonna kill you both and take back Iggy's World!" said Iggy. "Who will be my first victim?"

"I must satisfy my bloodlust," said Ghirahim as he stepped forward.

Iggy blasted Ghirahim in the face with a blast of flame, burning him.

"He's all yours," said Ghirahim to Phosphora, and he teleported away.

Phosphora stood down and slowly walked towards Iggy. "If you weren't the enemy, I'd say you were kinda cute," she said.

Iggy blushed.

"Aw, now you're even cuter," said Phosphora.

Iggy shot a blast of flame at her, but with lightning fast speed, she ran behind Iggy and blasted him in the back with lightning. Iggy fell on his face, and then slid around inside his shell. Phosphora casually avoided him, and when Iggy's head, arms, and legs reappeared, Phosphora shot another lightning blast at him, knocking him down again.

Iggy jumped above Phosphora and tried to stomp on her, but once again she proved to be too fast for him, and Iggy's feet connected with stone ground. Then Phosphora jumped on Iggy's head and knocked him down again.

"I'm too fast for you," said Phosphora. "You can't hit me!"

"Well there is one way I can beat you," said Iggy, and he took out a small container. "Bokchow! One pill of it makes you hyper for a week!" (AN: I made up Bokchow, not to be confused with bok choy)

Iggy put three pills of Bokchow in his mouth and swallowed.

Phosphora was very nervous. "Did he just take _THREE_ pills of Bokchow?"

Iggy ran circles around Phosphora so fast that she couldn't keep up with him. Soon her head was spinning. Iggy stood behind her and shot a blast of flame at her back, setting her hair and scarf on fire. Phosphora fell out the nearest window and landed with a SPLASH in the lake below.

...

"How is Daedalus?" Nightmare asked Ghirahim.

"Unfortunately, he vanished," said Ghirahim. "Icarus must have released him while we were distracted with Iggy."

"This is unacceptable!" said Nightmare. "I need someone with wings to sacrifice for my ritual!"

"Well we're no closer to finding the Night Crystal," said Ghirahim.

Suddenly Lightning Dust flew in with a black crystal in her mouth. She set it down next to Nightmare. "I found the Night Crystal!" she said. "It was in a pool I just happened to dive into after Iggy set my tail on fire. I would've been here sooner, but I was held up by some cute Nintendogs."

"You know what?" said Nightmare. "Daedalus is gone, and YOU have wings!" Nightmare activated the Night Crystal. A cloud of darkness appeared around Lightning Dust, swallowing her completely before it was absorbed into Nightmare. Nightmare transformed into a vampire-like creature with a cape.

"At last, I have returned!" said Nightmare. "I shall plunge the world into a state of eternal night and nightmares!"

Ghirahim licked his lips.

Then Iggy ran in. " _ **GHIRAHIM!**_ " he said. "I'm going to kill you this time!"

"Surrender and I shall trap you in a world of nightmares," said Nightmare.

"If you continue to fight, I will give you a painful death," said Ghirahim.

"You know what my answer is going to be," said Iggy. "I'm taking Iggy's World back!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Ghirahim, flicking his tongue. "You stand in the way of all I have sweat and bled for!"

Ghirahim shot a dark energy wave at Iggy just as Iggy shot a blast of flame at him. They collided, and then Ghirahim created a wall of diamond symbols around Iggy and shot a blast of darkness upward from the ground at Iggy. Then Ghirahim raised a glowing diamond platform under Iggy and smashed it on the ground, knocking Iggy down.

Every bone in Iggy's body ached, but he was determined to take back Iggy's World. He got to his feet, and then Ghirahim slashed him in the side with his sword. After Ghirahim licked Iggy's blood off his sword, Iggy grabbed a sword and began duelling Ghirahim with a vengeance. Iggy moved faster and faster, and was soon forcing Ghirahim back. Iggy lunged forward and stabbed Ghirahim in the chest.

Iggy twisted the blade, expecting Ghirahim to scream in agony. Instead, Ghirahim laughed insanely as he slowly disintegrated into diamond-shaped particles of light.

"That guy was even more demented than me!" said Iggy. Then he turned to face Nightmare and shot a blast of flame at him. Nightmare was unfazed, and shot a dark energy wave at Iggy, sending him flying into a wall. Iggy fell on his back and lay there, unable to fight back. He resisted the urge to say "Help! I'm a turtle and I can't get up!" from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle movie.

Then Icarus flew in with his father Daedalus at his side. Icarus kicked Nightmare directly in the face, but Nightmare didn't even flinch. Nightmare blasted Icarus with a dark energy wave.

"It is useless to oppose me," said Nightmare. "Lie down quietly and die!"

Suddenly, Phosphora flew in, carrying a Star Rod. "That was a refreshing swim," she said. "I guess I don't have to shower now."

"I don't have time to deal with you!" said Icarus.

"Actually, I've had a change of heart," said Phosphora. "Here, take this! It is the only thing that can defeat Nightmare!" She gave Icarus the Star Rod.

"Traitor!" said Nightmare.

Icarus aimed the Star Rod at Nightmare and blasted him with an energy wave consisting of stars. Nightmare gave a cry of defeat and dissolved into blue sparkles, and the torches in the room turned green.

Nightmare was no more.


	5. The New Ruler of Iggy's World

**Iggy's World**

 **Chapter 5: The New Ruler of Iggy's World**

"Iggy's World is MINE!" said Iggy, jumping up and down in victory. "The torches turned green to symbolize me!"

"How the hell did you switch sides so quickly?" said Icarus, who had been fighting Phosphora for years.

Phosphora leaned back as she was sitting on nothing again. "As I was climbing out of the lake Iggy knocked me into, Shadow and Midna showed me an episode of My Little Pony, and it purified me."

"Congratulations," said Icarus, and he and Phosphora shook hands.

"Where's Ghirahim?" said Phosphora.

"Dead," said Iggy.

"Good," said Phosphora. "I think he was too evil to reform even if he saw My Little Pony."

"Well, let's go home, son," said Daedalus.

"I've been waiting for a good flight," said Icarus, and he and Daedalus flew away above the sea. Ignoring his father's warnings, Icarus flew too close to the sun, burned his wings, and fell to his death.

"Shadow and Midna will decide on a new ruler of Iggy's World," said Phosphora.

"Whoever they decide on will fight me for the throne!" said Iggy.

The Assist Trophies walked in and talked for a few minutes, then held a vote. Shadow and Midna walked over to Iggy and Phosphora.

"We have decided on a new ruler of this unnamed forest," said Midna.

" **IGGY'S WORLD!** " said Iggy.

"Whatever," said Midna.

"So who is it?" said Iggy.

"Most of us have noticed a big change in Phosphora since she became a pegasister," said Shadow. "We all like her so much that she was unanimously elected princess of the forest."

"Me?" said Phosphora, quite pleasantly surprised. She had no idea everyone would love her this much when she had only been reformed for several minutes. "I'm the new ruler of Iggy's World?"

"Well all I have to do is beat her again and Iggy's World is mine!" said Iggy.

Iggy and Phosphora stood on opposite ends of the room.

"Witness my secret weapon, again!" said Iggy. He took out his case of Bokchow, but to his great annoyance he found that it was empty. "What the hell? Where did all my Bokchow go? I know there was more Bokchow in there!"

"I stole it all and threw it out the window while we were getting set up for the battle," said Phosphora. "I'm that fast!"

"Dammit!" said Iggy.

Phosphora shot a blast of electricity at Iggy. The demented Koopaling howled as he disintegrated into nothingness. Only his broken glasses remained. The torches turned cyan, lighting the room up a purplish blue.

"Then I am the princess of Iggy's World," said Phosphora.

"You don't have to call it that if you don't want to," said Shadow.

"The forest didn't belong to him, but the name has kind of a nice ring to it," said Phosphora. She knew she would be a much better ruler than she was before, or Ghirahim, Nightmare and Iggy.

"As the Twilight Princess, I declare an alliance with Iggy's World," said Midna, and she and Phosphora shook hands.

...

Larry, Morton, Wendy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig were walking by a tower where they had a trap waiting for Mario. Suddenly, Tsunami from Wings of Fire flew by and whipped the tower with her tail, which fell and crushed the six Koopalings.

 **THE END**


End file.
